<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me look at you (forever) by julilolil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708194">Let me look at you (forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julilolil/pseuds/julilolil'>julilolil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, finger tracing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julilolil/pseuds/julilolil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All those little details are right in front of him, right under his hand and he can’t hold himself back anymore, he wants to trace every single pore of Lucas’ skin, memorize every single mole, touch every single feature. He just needs to feel it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me look at you (forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>One morning Eliott wakes up drunker by the sun than usual, everything around him more colorful, shinier, more vivid. The ray lights have never brightened the room quite this way - like a forest, leafs fanning over him, cloaking the sunlight, but it's still warm, and it’s still astonishing. It feels like a fairy tale, he can almost see his drawings running around the room, a raccoon spinning, tied to a hedgehog, little light fairies chanting to them. He thinks he’s never seen anything this beautiful, that is, until he sees the boy next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The way the sun plays with his features is something else entirely. <em>Otherworldly</em>. Like he really belongs in a fairy tale, only then for something as perfect to exist. His hair is over his forehead, spikes all around in a dark mess, the duvet spread over his chest, only the bare skin of his shoulders is uncovered and its rosy-golden looks so soft. His eyes are closed, but Eliott knows all about the ocean that exists under those eyelids, he’s got lost in it too many times not to know it by heart by now. The long eyelashes ornamenting them tickle the boy’s cheekbones, like small kisses left by miniature creatures.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott is overtaken by utter warmth, <em>he loves me, I am his</em>. It feels so surreal his heart tightens. He is used to feeling so much love for the boy in front of him that it hurts, his heart compressed until it’s nothing but love for him, like it has always been this way, like it was never his, but Lucas’. He feels an urge to get closer, to touch, to make sure this is real, that the man in front of him is his as much as Eliott is Lucas’. But he looks so peaceful, Eliott can’t bring his arms to move, he only gets a bit closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, with both their heads over the same pillow, both their breaths inspiring and exhaling the same air, Lucas’ warm puffs spreading through his face, like a warm breeze on a hot summer night, Eliott can see all the creases in the boy’s face, every little detail. Oh, and how bad Eliott wants to put it all on paper. Freeze in time the perfection that is his boyfriend, he would put it all down, he can already see it, his most true to reality drawing, apart - of course - from the hedgehog that would <em>have</em> to be in it. Maybe on the boy’s shoulder. No. Playing with his hair, lost in the middle of the strands. Eliott can’t help but smile at the thought and let out a weak huff of air that blows on Lucas’ hair, making it fall over his eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Eliott <em>has</em> to brush it out of his face, the urge is stronger than the will not to wake Lucas up. And so his hand is on the strand, brushing it delicately back to its place, the slightest stroke against the boy’s skin, he doesn’t even move, but once Eliott has touched his skin it’s like he can’t stop. It is intoxicating, the feeling of Lucas’ skin against his, like little explosions on his fingertips that spread through his whole body, and all he hears is a symphony of <em>more, more, more.</em> All those little details are right in front of him, right under his hand and he can’t hold himself back anymore, he wants to trace every single pore of Lucas’ skin, memorize every single mole, touch every single feature. He just needs to <em>feel</em> it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he applies a bit more pressure on Lucas’ forehead with his pointer finger and begins tracing his skin. His hand moves slowly and softly over the rosy-gold, as if it were a brush and Lucas’ face was the canvas, except it’s not empty - not even in the slightest - it is filled with the most beautiful combination of colors, shapes and traces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the beginning, Lucas doesn’t even budge, Eliott’s finger traveling freely over his skin. However, when he reaches the soft area under his eye, Lucas slightly scrunches up his nose and starts blinking drowsily, his breath a little heavier, as if he was returning from a far away dream. Eliott doesn’t stop his exploration, smiling at the expectation of finally seeing the unique hue of the boy’s eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, Lucas’ eyes blink open, bleary from sleep, but ever so beautiful. Eliott’s finger is now on the tip of his nose and Lucas looks at him with confusion, he lets out a deep breath and stares down at Eliott’s soul. He feels the gaze pierce his skin and dive into him, caving down and down, an ability reserved only to Lucas. The boy still looks confused and he moves his mouth as if to say something, but that’s the last thing Eliott wants him to do. Now that he has his eyes opened, the piece is complete and Eliott is far from finishing the trip through it. So he slides his finger down to Lucas’ lips and brushes it against them, he can’t help but linger on them longer than necessary, staring at the plump and pink skin. When his eyes meet Lucas’ again, the confusion is gone, but his eyes still fixate on Eliott, now with a certain playfulness in them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott’s smile grows and he continues the examination. His finger moving from Lucas’ mouth to his cheek, its soft skin sends shivers down Eliott’s body and an even more electrifying feeling when he meets deep blue eyes - like the brightest and darkest sky altogether. The smile on his face grows immensely and Lucas’ lips quirk up, an awed yet devilish grin. Eliott holds himself back as not to kiss him. The movement in his finger returns, tracing a line up to Lucas’ eyelids, which close instinctively and Eliott almost whines at the loss of his favorite color. Desperate for the view once more, he quickly moves his hand, cupping Lucas’ cheek and pressing a thumb at the skin under his eyes. Lucas opens them, this time he looks almost bashful, biting at his lower lip. And Eliott can’t anymore, he <em>has</em> to feel Lucas’ mouth on his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their lips meet almost as magnets, both of them whimpering against the other’s mouth, like they had been waiting for this forever - it definitely feels like they were. Lucas’ hand moves to Eliott’s waist and pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. Eliott smiles, bumping their teeth together. The feeling is so comfortable it makes him dizzy, the warmth of their skin, Lucas’ hair prickling his forehead, Lucas’ warm breath against his, the soft sounds the boy releases. Eliott definitely feels like in a fairy tale, where everything seems more beautiful, more alive, <em>more</em>. But that’s just it, isn’t it? Being in love. Or maybe that is just Lucas. Either way, he wishes to feel like this forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott backs up a little, only so he can look at Lucas straight in the eyes. “Will you let me draw you?” He asks in a whisper. Lucas frowns a little and a deep crimson spreads through his cheeks. Eliott moves away a bit more only to have a full view of the boy’s face. <em>He is gorgeous.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Haven’t you already?” He doesn’t meet Eliott’s eyes, playing with the skin of Eliott’s chest, who frowns with a questioning look. Lucas seems to understand and gives a look around the room. “I think our walls are proof enough.” Eliott laughs and caresses Lucas’s chin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well yes, that is true.” He gets closer and pulls Lucas’ head up to meet his gaze. “But I mean <em>you</em> you.” Lucas shakes his head, the blush returning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” The question is so genuine, like he really doesn’t know. Lucas meets Eliott’s gaze with such an intensity he almost forgets how to form words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” It's as simple as that. “Because I want to look at you forever.” It was always this obvious. “Because I want you to see how beautiful you are. How I see you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eliott would be surprised that Lucas doesn’t roll his eyes or call him a sap if he didn’t know that there were times even Lucas couldn’t deflect, when he understood the seriousness of Eliott’s words. And, without doubt, this was the case. Lucas’ eyes are giant, shining and Eliott smiles joining their lips once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes words are too much, and not always necessary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok.” Lucas whispers later that day against Eliott’s shoulder. He was hugging him while they waited at the line of the grocery store check out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok?” Eliott asks confused, moving slightly away to look at Lucas. He takes a deep breath and almost rolls his eyes, a shy smile growing on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok, you can draw me.” Eliott’s own smile grows so much it hurts. He almost crushes Lucas in a hug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Thank you.</em>” He whispers against the boy’s ear. And they smile dumbly at each other until it’s their turn at the cashier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe people were looking weirdly at them. Maybe they looked like two idiots in love - which they did. But they couldn’t care less, because, in that moment, nothing could match the happiness beaming in their eyes - ocean met with shining stars.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!<br/>my tumblr: lololil</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>